List of shows aired on Power Bulldog Kids
Here's the list shows aired on Power Bulldog Kids. Shows Power Bulldog Cartoons *''Powertoons'' series ** *''The Adventures of the Little Monkeys'' *''Butterfly Adventures'' *''Power Bears'' *''Invincible Sisters'' *''Two Silly Snakes'' *''Mystery Crew'' *''The Teenage Lives of Pinocchio'' *''Power Bulldog's Cartoon Showcase'' *''The Adventures of Calamity and Michelle'' *''Squawker and Friends'' *''Chuck, Wendy and Joe'' *''The Secret Hawks Show'' *''Ultra Hounds'' *''Hotel Fantasy Creations'' *''The Husky Family'' *''Brave the Scaredy Cat'' *''The Little Animal Gang'' *''The Fox Family'' *''Robot Beasts'' *''The Space Dingo Show'' *''The Spy Cheetah Duo'' *''Susan Telltale: The Fairy Tale Detective'' *''The Adventures of Little Dennis'' *''Cowboy Mouse'' *''League of Evil Otters'' *''Power Bulldog's House of Toons'' *''Century High'' *''Terry and Penny'' *''The Adventures of Rainbow Deer'' *''Fiona and Finley: Warrior Foxes'' *''Paradise Pooches'' *''Two Teenagers and a Leopard'' *''Team Mad Scientists'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' (Nickelodeon version) *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up'' * Paramount Television Animation *''The Noveltoons Show'' *''The Knights of Crystalland'' *''The Misadventures of Cookie Crook and Chip the Dog'' *''Peter Puppy: The Incredible Pup'' *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' *''Mittens the Cat'' series *''The Link Show'' *''The Cartoon Adventures of Jeremy Jaguar'' *''The Adventures of Jakob Grimes'' *''Beetle Bailey'' Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Classic Animation *''Noveltoons'' *''Screen Songs'' *''King Features Trilogy'' **''Beetle Bailey'' (1960s series) **''Snuffy Smith'' (1960s series) **''Krazy Kat'' (1960s series) *''Clippy and Winkie'' *''Big Cat and Little Mouse'' *Nickelodeon shorts **''The Modifyers'' shorts **''SpongeBob SquarePants'' shorts **''Rugrats'' shorts *''Jeremy Jaguar'' shorts Sony Pictures Television * The Smurfs * Adventures of the Smurfs * Team Smurf * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * The Real Ghostbusters * The Extreme Ghostbusters * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV series) * Ghostbusters: Ecto Force * Jumanji: The Series * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Men in Black: The Series * Channel Umptee-3 * Godzilla: The Series * Big Buy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Jackie Chan Adventures * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Reilly Toons series ** Ike and Squeaky ** Anthony and Harold ** The Red Fox ** Modern Toons ** Chucky Fox ** The Acres Kids ** Sweety Woodpecker ** Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat ** Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane ** The Reilly Toons Show ** Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production ** Reilly Toons' Wacky Races ** Basket Dragons ** The All-New Reilly Toons Show ** Justice Animal League: A Reilly Toons Production * Magical Sisters * Swordsman Cougar * Hyper Foxes * Five Continents: Teenage Hero Animals * Open Season: The Animated Series * Speedy Blue Dog * Adventures of Weasy Weasel * Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever * X-O-X: Robot Fighter * Most Wanted: The Cheatons * Animal Mysteries MGM Television *''MGM Cartoons'' *''The Pink Panther'' series *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''Stargate Infinity'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Here Comes the Grump'' *''The Barkleys'' *''The Mouse and the Blue Wolf'' *''Blipper the Clownfish'' Disney Television Animation Warner Bros. Animation Turner Enterteinment Cartoon Network Hanna-Barbera Productions Universal Television * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Fievel's American Tails * Exosquad * Problem Child * Monster Force * Beethoven * Earthworm Jim * Savage Dragon * The Harveytoons Show * Casper the Friendly Ghost series * Little Lulu series * Herman and Katnip * Buzzy the Crow * Color Classics * Wing Commander Academy * Walter Lantz shorts * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker * The Mummy: The Animated Series * The Land Before Time: The Animated Series * South American Heroes: The Forces * Toonsylvania * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * DreamWorks Dragons * Monsters vs. Aliens * Turbo FAST * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (both 1959 and 2018 series) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * Dawn of the Croods * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Trollhunters * VeggieTales series * Spirit Riding Free * Felix the Cat series * Dragon City Chronicles * Spy Fox * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Boss Baby: Back in Business * Harvey Street Kids * UPA cartoons * Underdog * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Voltron series 20th Century Fox Television Pudú Producciones GMAT Animation Studios DHX Media Nelvana Futurikon Cosgrove Hall Films Xilam Other